


Real

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General Poetry, Literature, Poetry, Traditional Fixed Forms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:04:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol i was feeling a bit cheesy and this is the nachos that go with it <img/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Real

**Author's Note:**

> lol i was feeling a bit cheesy and this is the nachos that go with it 

Shadowy doors  
Just out of sight  
The real dream  
Giving off light  
A never ending battle  
Fierce and strong  
Finding who you are  
And never being wrong  
Forget the rumors  
What other people say  
Embrace yourself  
And say what you need to say  
Cause no matter who your with  
Or what journey you face  
Just be yourself  
And you'll always win the race


End file.
